Sirius Black
by jahendrick
Summary: So, you live back in Black's day and time, along with all his friends and enemies, James Potter, Lily Evans later marries Potter , Peter Pettigrew, Alastor "mad-eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. You are ten years old, and your best friend is Lily Evans, who lives down the street from you.
1. Chapter 1

**FAQ-Sirius Black-Are you in Love?**

_So, you live back in Black's day and time, along with all his friends and enemies, James Potter, Lily Evans (later marries Potter), Peter Pettigrew, Alastor "mad-eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. You are eleven years old, and your best friend is Lily Evans, who lives down the street from you._

Name: Kat Silver  
Nicknames: Kitty, KitKat, Kit  
Petnames: Kitty-Kat, Kitten

House: Currently Unknown, (Eventually Hufflepuff)  
Best Friend: Lily Evans (later Lily Potter)  
New Friends at Hogwarts: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin  
Unwanted Acquaintences: Peter Pettigrew (Rat), Severus Snape (Snake)  
Enemies: Lucius Malfoy

Age: 10  
Birthday: August 8th, 1961  
Natural Magical talent(s): an Animagi, gifted with exceedingly excellent Transfiguration abilities  
Physical Characteristics: Petite, bright golden catty eyes, Tomboyish in appearance, were it not for her long braid trailing behind her, you might mistake her for a boy (from behind)  
Personality Quirks: Not the best student, she spends long hours in the common room staring at the fire contemplating the answers to her homework; mischievous, she's quite the prankster; stubborn, once she makes up her mind, you won't be able to change it; impulsive, acts without thinking, which can get her into trouble; a fierce and true friend-her friends are closer than family


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue-Sirius Black-Are you in Love?**

_So, you live back in Black's day and time, along with all his friends and enemies, James Potter, Lily Evans (later marries Potter), Peter Pettigrew, Alastor "mad-eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. You are ten years old, and your best friend is Lily Evans, who lives down the street from you._

"Kiiiiii-tty!" Lily called out excitedly as she ran to meet her best friend. "Guess what? I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, Lily, you got one,_ too_? I thought some crack-knob had sent me that, or that it was some stupid attempt to prank me..."

"Wait, why would someone prank you, Kitty?" Lily asked, suspicious. "Kat?" she said, slowly, "you promised you wouldn't play any pranks this summer!"

"And I haven't!" I loudly protested, knowing full well I had. I put on my best innocent face, "besides, you know Snake _loves_ that odd stuff!"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said, but I could tell she still wasn't convinced.

To change the subject, I said, "hey, wait a minute, Lily-you said you are going to Hogwarts. Does that mean you actually _believe _all this-this _junk_ that not only does a place called 'Hogwarts' _exist_, but that it is what it claims to be, (of _all_ things), a 'highly accredited school for witches and wizards' and—" Kat Silver's rant was cut off mid-thought by Lily.

"My _parents_ said it sounded legit-_not_ me! Although I'm still excited, it sounds interesting-like an adventure," Lily stated matter-of-factly. Suddenly her eyes sparked, and she said with a grin, "and you should go, too!" With that Lily darted into the house and I could hear excited voices discussing _my_ future. Oh well-that was Lily, always letting her excitement get away from her.  
_

My name is Kat Silver, and the past several weeks, weird things have been happening to Snake, Lily, and me.

Oh! I forgot to tell you about Snake-(well, actually his name is Snape, but I call him Snake)-you'd understand if you met him; gives me a bad feeling, he does. All he talks about is 'pure blood' and 'magic potions,' and he's all over Lily-slimy little creep-he's weird.

Anyway, these weird things have been happening to us, like whenever Lily gets excited, her clothes change colors; or when Snake gets upset, windows shatter or chandeliers shake. And then there's me-a freakish creature feature who gets sent to the principal's office for ears that pop out of my head in the middle of a boring math class, or when I raise my hand for an answer, it turns to a paw, or even hissing when startled. I've had whiskers pop out of my face when eating ice cream, and a tail grow while on the toilet or when I'm wearing a skirt! But perhaps the worst is when my voice just goes-not completely, of course, but I'll mew instead of talk, and purr when happy, which really bad, because I'm just about always happy. The worst was when I sprouted whiskers and ears while kissing my boyfriend-luckily he didn't notice (rather, he thought I was tickling him). I even purred at my crush-to make matters worse, my canines are becoming sharper, like little needles-it makes my smile look incredibly intimidating and scares people away. Life's been tough the last month or so, and it may or may not be magic, but this is the first I've heard of its existence, so forgive my hesitation, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius Black...are you in love? (chapter 1)**

_So, you live back in Black's day and time, along with all his friends and enemies, James Potter, Lily Evans (later marries Potter), Peter Pettigrew, Alastor "mad-eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. You are eleven years old, and your best friend is Lily Evans, who lives down the street from you._

Well, I must be going crazy, because Lily and her parents actually believe this stuff. I bet its just a scam, but if Lily is going, I'm going too (mostly because her parents convinced mine).

Evidently that lonely creepy boy from down the street, Severus Snake (Snape), is going too (and I'd be just as glad if he wasn't, but I think Lily feels sorry for him or something. Ick!)

Anyway, now we are getting bombarded with owls and more letters come every day. Soon we will go to Diagon Alley, where we will shop for our books and school supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black...are you in love? (chapter 2)

"Let's see here...The Hogwarts Express leaves from platform nine and three-quarters...

"Kat, don't be silly, that platform doesn't exist."

"Lily, I know it doesn't. How the hell are we supposed to board on time if the train is at a platform that just DOESN'T EXIST? I mean, are you serious?"

"Why yes, I am," came a smooth voice from behind them.

"Who are you?" Kat asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the Kat," interrupted Lily.

"And satisfaction brought her back!" Retorted Kat defiantly.

Pointing at Kat, Serious said, "She has a point. I'm Sirius Black, at your service, and this are my friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. We couldn't help but notice that you two beautiful young ladies were having trouble finding the platform to the Hogwarts Express."

"We can show you, if you'd like." James added with a wink.

"Ok, sure." Kat readily agreed, unaware that Lily was staring at her, flabbergasted at Kat's openness with these strange boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius Black...are you in love? (chapter 3)

"Hey, Lily, Kit, wait up!" called a familiar voice from behind the group.

"Snake..." hissed Kat unhappily.

"Who?"James and Sirius asked in unison, though curious for different reasons. Sirius was trying to be friendly and engage conversation with a possible future date and had no real interest, while James was curious about the possible competition, no matter how small or insignificant.

"Oh...it's just Severus. He has a HUGE crush on Lily, and I think it's pitiful."

"Really? Why?" James wondered aloud.

"Because he has no chance," Kat snorted.

"Kitty!" Lily said, "That is unkind!"

"Well you know it's true," Kat mumbled in reply, then added audibly as they boarded the train, "And don't call me Kitty."

"Why not? Kitty is a beautiful name," Sirius said in a deep voice.

Kat snorted, and wondered if he was being truthful. She looked up into his dark eyes, searching for an answer. Satisfied that he was telling the truth, she smiled up at him and for the first time noticed how handsome he really was.

At that moment, Kat felt a tingling sensation at the back of her ears-or where her ears _should_ have been-and the world started to grow larger before her. No, wait, Kat was shrinking. _Shrinking!_ Kat suddenly realized what was happening-she was turning into a cat, only this time, her magic took her all the way. Oh no, not again. Not now. Kat turned away, cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment, and as she started to slink off in the other direction, she was graced with the image of Serious changing right before her eyes. Changing into what? Kat thought.

"Kat?" Sirius said.

"Yes?" Kat said, as she realized she was trembling from pointy ear to long, silky tail.

"May I call you Kitten?" He asked, smiling broadly. And without waiting for and answer, he whispered a spell into her ear, and gingerly touched his nose to hers, and when they completed the transformation back into humans, their lips were connected in a passionate kiss.


End file.
